The present exemplary embodiment relates to buildings. It finds particular application in conjunction with residential building systems, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
The slow integration over time of various building systems into the residential building technique of stud platform framing results in an inefficient and laborious construction technique. The dominant American residential building system—platform stud wall framing on 16″ centers—derives from stud balloon framing developed in the latter part of the 1800s. At that time, modern building systems, including effective insulation, electricity, plumbing, and mechanical heating and cooling systems, did not generally exist. Similarly, telephone, television, audio and data wiring and delivery were also in the future. As such, incorporation of these features into platform stud wall framing has been an exercise in adapting these systems to work within the limitations of the existing building techniques.
For example, insulation within stud cavities is historically very leaky around edges and inherently inefficient, due to the ‘thermal break’ of the stud material itself which represents much more than 1½″ thickness per 16″ (9%) due to structural framing required to surround openings and create top and bottom plates within walls. In addition, openings for electrical wiring must be drilled through frequent studs and floor joist platforms. Plumbing supply, waste and vent piping requires further drilling through the framing members. In cold climates, plumbing is kept away from exterior walls due to freezing of pipes. Likewise, mechanical HVAC ducting or piping is extremely inefficient in exterior walls due to heat loss since it displaces insulation. Thus, each of these systems further compromise insulation value in exterior walls.
Another consideration is that telephone, TV, and AV systems change quite rapidly. In many cases, cabling associated with these systems is simply run exposed on the outside of buildings producing unsightly results.
Moreover, existing building approaches generally necessitate that such systems must be ripped out and discarded or abandoned when making systems changes or changes to the wall layout. In this regard, the interior gypsum board finish must be demolished to make any changes, leading to a huge waste of materials and waste disposal issues that create large environmental issues as landfills grow.
In addition to the aforementioned deficiencies, platform framed houses are finished in place, and are required to be maintained in the field, since all elements are permanently mounted and fastened together in piece-by-piece fashion. Installation of the moisture/air barrier and exterior wall finish (siding such as wood clapboard or shingles, vinyl siding, etc.) occurs after wall construction is complete, typically using ladders and jacks in full exposure to the weather. This is inefficient and relatively dangerous. House painting in the field to complete construction is equally inefficient and dangerous. It also requires specific temperature ranges and creates environmental damage from overspray and off-gassing.
Interior finishes (typically ½″ thick to ⅝″ thick gypsum board) are also permanently applied, then taped and mudded, then sanded and painted within the living spaces. The process is labor intensive and creates harmful moisture, fumes, and later off-gassing from the finished walls. Any significant changes to or within the walls requires destruction of the interior finish, creating huge amounts of waste as houses are ‘gutted’ for replacement of obsolete or worn-out systems components such as old wiring, ductwork, or plumbing. Changes to window or door openings require structural replacement of lintels/headers, leading to destruction of large wall areas around the work. Additions or large-scale changes also often require complete demolition and waste of affected areas.